Enterprise customers are increasingly adopting virtual private network (VPN) services to implement a communication network among their respective customer sites via a service provider's network. Such VPNs can provide direct any-to-any reachability among an enterprise's customer sites. In some examples, an enterprise customer may implement more than one VPN via the service provider's network.